femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Kent (Secrets of My Stepdaughter)
Rachel Kent (Tiera Skovbye) is the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Secrets of My Stepdaughter ''(alternately titled, ''A Murderer Upstairs ''and ''My Stepdaughter's Secret; airdate May 11, 2017). Backstory Rachel Kent is the only daughter of Greg Kent and Martha Cook, and as revealed by the maternal latter, Rachel is also a violent sociopath. She acts out when she doesn't get her way, including an incident where she attacked her mother with a pair of scissors after Martha told her she couldn't go to a concert with her friends. Rachel's psychotic demeanor caused Martha to leave her and Greg, who moved on and married main protagonist Cindy, the mother of their daughter, Addy (played by Tiera's real-life sister, Ali Skovbye). Among other things, Rachel continuously called Greg and asked for money, doing so while posing as Martha. Rachel also worked at a clothing store alongside her best friend, Leslie Miles; all the while, both of them were stealing money and clothes from their workplace. At one point, Leslie wanted to stop, and Rachel agreed, but late one night, Leslie caught Rachel stealing money from the cash register. Leslie threatened to tell the store manager, which led to Rachel striking Leslie with the cash drawer, killing her instantly. To cover up the murder, Rachel beat up and bruised herself and then tied herself up to make it appear that she survived a robbery, with the robbers killing Leslie and beating up Rachel. Events Rachel was "rescued" from the scene, and portrays herself as the sympathetic survivor of a robbery that later became a murder. As the film progressed, however, Rachel's true psychotic side slowly came out, mainly in an instance where she physically and verbally abused Cindy after being ordered to change clothes and attend Leslie's funeral. As a twisted warning of sorts to Cindy, the villainous Rachel killed Addy's new dog, and it was at that moment that Cindy began to realize that Rachel is dangerous and a killer. Rachel also went on Cindy's laptop and entered searches for a divorce lawyer, leading to an argument between Cindy and Greg, with the latter accusing the former of wanting a divorce. Cindy learned more about Rachel when she found and talked to Martha, and following this, she phoned Addy to warn her about Rachel, who was drugging Addy's orange juice. Cindy arrived home to find Addy knocked out, Detective Pam Cherflis on the floor also knocked out, and Rachel pointing a gun at her. Rachel lashed out at Cindy, accusing her of lying to her and planning to send her away, and she later ordered Cindy to kill Pam--giving her a knife to do so--or she'd kill Addy. It was there that Rachel brashly admitted to what she did to her friend, and her evil plan was to portray Cindy as an evil stepmother who went crazy and killed Pam, which would end with Rachel forced to kill Cindy in self-defense. At that moment, Cindy fought with Rachel and took the gun from her. After Greg arrived home, Rachel attempted to manipulate her father into believing that Cindy was threatening her, but Greg saw through his daughter's lies. Rachel was later taken away and arrested, all the while pleading with Cindy to save her. Later on, Cindy and Greg visit Rachel in prison, and during the visit, Rachel asks if she could return home, all the while acting apologetic for her actions. Rachel was told that it wasn't yet discussed, and Cindy and Greg opted to play a card game with her, as the villainess sat in horror of her twisted world crashing down on her. Trivia * Tiera Skovbye previously played villainous bully Caitlyn Crisp in the 2015 film Liar, Liar, Vampire, psychotic villainess Elle Fawcett in 2017's One Small Indiscretion, and the vengeful Daniela from Spooksville. Gallery Rachel Kent after murder.jpg|Rachel after murdering Leslie Rachel Kent tied up.jpg|Cindy finding Rachel, having tied herself up Rachel Kent press conference.jpg|Rachel during a press conference, feigning heartbreak over her friend's death Rachel Kent gun.png|Rachel holding Cindy at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Animal Murderer Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Sociopath Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Arrested